


when tomorrow comes

by SpicyJam



Series: sleep tight [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Coming Untouched, Consensual Somnophilia, Creampie, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyJam/pseuds/SpicyJam
Summary: He was laying on his back, arms crossed behind his neck, and his legs were spread. He didn't seem to be having any sort of nightmare, which was a great relief to Hunk for two reasons. One, because it meant Shiro would have a good sleep tonight and two, it would make Hunk's job a hell of a lot easier.Hunk started with a light touch, just to the muscled abdomen that laid bare in front of him. Shiro hardly fluttered a lash, and Hunk let his hand travel further, following the faint trails of hair down until he reached the spandex of Shiro's boxers. He hadn't expected him to be a boxer sort of guy, but again— it made Hunk's life easier.He idly wondered if Shiro was doing it on purpose.---Hunk puts two and two together and figures out that Shiro has been fondling him in his sleep. It's only fair that he returns the favor, isn't it?





	when tomorrow comes

**Author's Note:**

> anon,,,,,,, is after my heart i swear to god
> 
> here's the prompt!
> 
> _Shunk somnophilia again, this time with Shiro sleeping? :3c_

Hunk wasn't blind to what Shiro had been doing. Sure— before all this happened— he used to wake with hard-ons and wet spots on his briefs where the precum had soaked in, but it wasn't a weekly (or sometimes, even _daily_ ) occurrence. So, when it began happening he had atleast an inkling that it was Shiro's doing. Not to mention the fact he’d _left_ the empty bottle of lube on the floor for him to find when he woke. Probably not on purpose, but Hunk knew he had to retaliate.

They'd discussed something like this before, in passing. A long, long time ago Shiro once woke Hunk up by jerking him off, which led to a bout of sex in the shower not long afterwards.

It had been incredible. But the fact that Hunk hadn't woken up for the times afterwards was a whole extra level of arousing. He could sometimes still feel the lube— or maybe it was Shiro's cum?—  trying to drip out of his hole as he went about his day.

Which is why he'd decided to return the favor.

He chose a day where he knew Shiro would be exhausted. He was an incredibly light sleeper even on good nights, so Hunk would have to try his damnedest not to make a sound, but that extra bit of exhaustion would help immensely.

Because Shiro was a snorer, Hunk knew exactly when it would be safe to sneak inside of his room. He always kept his door unlocked, in case one of the other paladins needed him.

Hunk _did_ need him for something, so Shiro probably wouldn't get mad if he found out, right?

It was probably around 3 in the morning when Hunk finally got up the nerves to sneak into the hall, and then another ten or so minutes to build up the courage to poke his head in to Shiro's room.

As expected, he was knocked out. They'd worked particularly hard that day, with a full day of training interrupted by about two battles with separate Galra fleets. Hunk could feel the exhaustion creeping on his _own_ bones, and Shiro even had to stay to help with Princess with some sort of diplomatic conference call that had lasted all of four hours.

So not only did Hunk deserve this treat, but Shiro as well.

When Hunk carefully flipped back the covers, he was surprised to see that Shiro was mostly naked. It made his job a hell of a lot easier with him only in a pair of underwear and a nightshirt that had ridden up his belly.

Hunk nervously— anticipatorily?— licked his lips before he climbed onto the bed, painfully slow with every motion. Is this how Shiro felt sneaking into his room? Had his heart been pounding loud in his eardrums and his cock so hard that it was throbbing?

Shiro shifted as a draft washed over his now exposed body, and Hunk froze in place. He made sure to hold his breath until Shiro got comfortable, head lolling into the curve of his elbows where they were nestled underneath his head.

He was laying on his back, arms crossed behind his neck, and his legs were spread. He didn't seem to be having any sort of nightmare, which was a great relief to Hunk for two reasons. One, because it meant Shiro would have a good sleep tonight and two, it would make Hunk's job a hell of a lot easier.

Hunk started with a light touch, just to the muscled abdomen that laid bare in front of him. Shiro hardly fluttered a lash, and Hunk let his hand travel further, following the faint trails of hair down until he reached the spandex of Shiro's boxers. He hadn't expected him to be a boxer sort of guy, but again— it made Hunk's life easier. He idly wondered if Shiro was doing it on purpose.

Hunk rubbed at his own erection, palming it underneath his pants. He, himself, was only wearing his loose pajamas so they'd be easy to slip in and out of, but he quickly slipped off the shirt so that he could move freely without tickling Shiro's skin with the sleeves.

He slowly eased down the plain, black boxers until Shiro's cock was exposed to the cool air. Or maybe it was only cool against Hunk's heated skin? He was already starting to sweat.

His cock wasn't exactly hard, but it wasn't soft either. Hunk's eyes darted up to Shiro's face as he pressed his fingertips against the length. It looked so different from Hunk's that he couldn't help but pause and marvel at it.

Disregarding the color, of course, there were a number of other differences. Where Hunk's was wide, Shiro's was long and had a few veins here and there that were visible even though he wasn't fully aroused. The tip was circumcised where Hunk's wasn't, and, as such, had a flared head that Hunk wasn't used to in the slightest (other than when he... you know... had sex with Shiro when he was _awake_.)

Hunk's tongue dipped out to press against the head. It felt strange when it wasn't fully hard, but Hunk didn't let that deter him. He lavished the tip with his tongue, letting his saliva slide down the shaft to catch it with his fingers and spread along the length evenly. The entire time, he kept his eyes on Shiro's face.

His eyebrows had twinged a bit, and his mouth had parted just slightly, but other than that he was none the wiser. Hunk suckled a bit harder, emboldened by the lack of response. He couldn't take it down the base without risking getting too carried away and sucking him off to completion— which would be a travesty seeing as he'd probably have to evacuate A.S.A.P. and miss out on the chance to explore Shiro's body.

So, he regretfully pulled off. But only after giving it one good suck.

It had grown in size considerably now that it was fully erect, and Hunk lightly began to stroke it off. His own was pressed flat against the bed, laying as he was, and he began to slowly grind down on the blankets. It wouldn't be enough to get him off, but enough to abate the throbbing of his own erection.

Shiro groaned softly, under his breath, and Hunk paused for half a second before he climbed up the bed to press a kiss against his lips. They were soft despite being slightly chapped, and Hunk didn't waste too much time up there. It was a chaste kiss, ignoring the fact that he was fondling his boyfriend (and his _leader_ ) in his sleep.

Hunk slid his pants off and gripped the base of his cock, biting his bottom lip to quiet his moans. He wondered how Shiro would react to this when he woke, and Hunk had half a mind to just paint his face pretty with his cum and leave it there for him to find in the morning.

It took a greater part of his will to force himself to let go before he did just that. He grabbed the bottle of lube he'd brought with him and slowly fitted himself between Shiro's legs.

This was the risky part, and where Shiro would be most likely to wake up. Hunk would probably be balls deep and slowly grinding against him, stretching the deepest part of his insides as he groggily moaned into Hunk's ear, bringing his legs to wrap them around Hunk's waist and pull him as close as possible. He'd be blearily confused, wanton as he murmured those needy little sounds he made when Hunk fucked him, and Hunk honestly couldn't see why that would be a bad thing.

Hunk doused his cock with the lube, generously spreading it around every nook and cranny of his dick. Then, when he it had warmed up in his palm, he parted Shiro's ass cheeks and spread some along his hole. It was pliant in a way that only came with being asleep, but Hunk made sure to finger him open until it was soft and almost gaping. He got three fingers in, as deep as they could go, and made sure to give some love to the pair of rounded balls that rested just above where he worked. He sucked on one side until it turned red both from need and with an almost hickey before he switched to the other.

Only when his ass was dripping with the lube and trying to greedily suck in another finger did Hunk pull back. He wiped his hand clean on his shirt and made a mental note to throw it in the laundry before he ambled back to his room.

Then, he _carefully_ slid Shiro a few inches down the bed to press their lower halves snugly together. His cock pressed against Shiro's hole, and Hunk had to take a calming breath as a full body shudder racked his frame.

His cock went in easy, a wet 'squelch' signifying the overabundance of lube he'd used. Hunk placed his hands against Shiro's strong thighs, squeezing them to ground himself. He pressed in another few inches, and the endless heat tightened around him as he passed over Shiro's prostate.

The latter moaned, breathless, and Hunk stopped until he'd calmed again. Then, he thrust in the rest of the way without pause, until he was fully buried inside of his unconscious lover's ass.

It was so hot and tight and _wet_ that Hunk couldn't stop himself from moaning no matter how hard he tried. It echoed in his ears, but that was probably the anxiety of being caught.

He let himself tip over to cover Shiro with his body, not enough to press him down into the mattress, but enough to hold onto him. Hunk humped against him in short thrusts, desperately trying to cum and _not_ to cum at the same time— so the wonderful feeling wouldn't have to end.

He'd never seen or felt Shiro so relaxed in his life, and Hunk wanted to bask in it for as long as possible. He pressed slow, open mouthed kisses against his jaw and down his neck, careful not to bruise there because he knew Shiro would be embarrassed if someone saw it.

Instead, he settled on moving one of his hands from Shiro's thigh to his chest, palming the wide expanse of skin there, though it was unfortunately covered. The scars tickled his palm even through the shirt, and he passed his thumb across the hardened nipple that waited for him.

Shiro clenched around him again, and Hunk was _almost_ able to control himself until he heard, very faintly and slurred with sleep, " _Hunk..._ " softly whispered just near his ear.

When his frightened eyes darted to Shiro's face, he was still deep asleep.

Hunk was no longer responsible for his actions. His short, jabbing thrusts increased to full length thrusts that went from tip to base until a low slapping sound echoed between them. He lightly nibbled and sucked at the skin of Shiro's neck, until it turned red to match the flush of his face. Hunk didn't go too much overboard, but who wouldn't go a little wild hearing _that_?

He felt his orgasm fast approaching, and was just about to slow the pace again when Shiro once more tightened, squeezing him tight. Hunk felt some sort of warmth spread across his stomach, and he quickly sat up to watch as cum spurted out of Shiro's throbbing cock, painting his belly white. It pooled where his abs tensed, and slowly dripped down one side of his stomach, and Hunk felt himself go lightheaded.

He'd made Shiro _cum_ in his _sleep_.

Hunk thrusted back into him, again and again until his balls drew up and lights burst behind his eyelids as he squeezed them shut. He made sure to press in as deep as he could, holding Shiro around the waist to keep him flush against Hunk's hips so that every single drop of cum made its way inside of him.

When he pulled away, a few droplets spilled out as they tried to chase Hunk's softening cock. Hunk left them, as a treat for Shiro to find when he woke in the morning.

Everything after that was a bit of a blur for him. Adrenaline and post-orgasmic haze shadowed his brain, but he made sure to pull on his pants and gather the rest of his clothes so he could sneak across the hall back to his own room. He left the bottle of lube on the bed, just to let Shiro know that he’d been caught.

He paused at the door to look at Shiro, left with his boxers down around his knees and a blissed out look on his face, and Hunk felt a growing sense of pride in his gut.

Hopefully that bruise he accidentally sucked against Shiro's collar would go away by the morning, though.

**Author's Note:**

> there's one more part of my somnophilia series but its like a While after the previous fics, and also include keith in case that's not your cup of tea sjdjlashdljashldja
> 
> check out my [NSFW blog](http://lewdjam.tumblr.com/) here


End file.
